Moments
by XxPrincess LunaxX
Summary: Kai and Tala live in Russia now. They live with Tala's younger sister and Kai's girlfriend. Everythings fine the Abbey is now being rebuilt for kids to learn beyblade. But what if one day your three friends of the Abbey who escapped to somewhere come bac


**XxPrincess LunaxX: Hi**

**Hilary: Hey**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Today is Hilary's turn to be in the Author note thingy**

**Hilary: Yeah too bad the boys are all gone**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!!?**

**Hilary: G-O-N-E Gone.**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Where did they go? **

**Hilary: To Russia**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: What? I told them to stay in Japan**

**Hilary: I know I was there remember**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: I know that, but only Kai and Tala were the only ones that were suppose to go. I have to bring them back.**

**Hilary: (eyes widen) Then that means **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (nods) To Russia!!**

**Hilary: Yeah! XxPrincess LunaxX does not own Beyblade (starts packing)**

**Summary:** Kai and Tala live in Russia now. They live with Tala's younger sister and Kai's girlfriend. Everythings fine the Abbey is now being rebuilt for kids to learn beyblade. But what if their three friends from the Abbey who escapped to somewhere come back with no memory of them just the memory of the Abbey. Will the three teens remember them. Will Kai fall in love again with Cristal and realise cheating on her was the worst mistake in his life. Will Tala realise he fell in love Jasmin in time. And will Melissa fall in love with Miguel. And will Cristal, Jasmin, and Miguel let go of the pain from the Abbey and the pain of their memories of Kai, Tala, and Melissa. KaixOcxHil TalaxOC OCxOC

* * *

**Ch.1: Meeting you, Seeing you again

* * *

**_** Somewhere in the U.S at the airport**_

Five teenage kids were at the airport. Two came to see the other three go away to Moscow, Russia. The kids departing were two girls and a boy. One of the girls had a long sleeve green striped shirt and baggy pants. She had brown hair with red highlights. She looked like she was 16. The second girl had a blue long sleeve shirt with matching pants. She had brown hair with blondish/brownish highlight. She also looked like she was 16. The boy was wearing a two layered shirt the first top was red the second was brown. He had black pants. He had highlights like the second girl and he looked like he was the same age as

the girls.

"Ah do you guys really need to go back to Russia?" A girl with wavy long hair asked three other 16 year olds.

"Yeah" The brunette with blondish/brownish highlights sighed, "Boris is gone so we need to go back"

"She's right and we want to see the people we told you about" another brunette with red highlights said.

"Oh the 2 boys and the girl you guys have flash backs of but can't see their faces or hear their names?" A girl with black long hair asked.

"Yeah them" A brunette boy said. He had the same colors as the first girl.

"We'll miss you" The two girls said sadly.

"Us too but we won't forget you okay." The brunette with red highlight said.

"**Flight to Moscow, Russia now departing"** The announcer announced.

"Well I guess this good-bye till next time" The boy said.

"Yeah" The two girls sighed sadly. They would miss those guys.

"Bye" They all said at the same time.

* * *

_**Moscow, Russia**_

It was cold like always. There were three kids. The girl looked like she was 15. The two other boys looked like they were 17. They were in front of a building that was being rebuilt. They were in front of the Abbey, but know its being built to a beyblade teaching school. For everyone poor and rich.

"The nightmare is finally over huh?" A girl with blue eyes and red/brownish hair asked.

"That's right Boris is gone" A red head said.

"That means we are free from all of the destruction" A two toned hair boy said. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finally, Hey Tala you think that we would see _them_?" The girl asked the red head known as Tala.

"Who, Melissa?" He asked the young girl.

"I…" Melissa was cut off by the bishonen boy.

"She means Jasmin, Cristal, and Miguel." He replied for her because he knew that she would get stuck.

Tala looked at the young girl. She was looking down to the floor. He smiled at her, "Of course" He lied to her. He along with Kai saw that they were killed. They never had the heart to tell the young Russian girl.

She looked up and smiled back at the older by. "Thanks bro" She said.

"Hey Kai I think we should head back" Tala said.

"Hn" Kai started walking away and soon the other two followed him.

* * *

**Moscow Airport**

"Man, how I missed Russia" The red highlighted girl said breathing in the cold Russian air an twirled around

"Uh…Jasmin people are starting to stare" The boy said with a sweatdrop. People were staring at them weirdly muttering stuff in Russian like 'weird' 'stupid tourist'

The other girl sighed and said to the people. "I'm sorry my friend here is happy being back in Russia we missed our home so much so I apologize" She said in Russian.

The people were now staring at them really weird. These kids were actually from here. Now the people that muttered were embarrassed because of what they said. The people just shook it off and began walking.

"Thanks for saving our butts Cristal" Jasmin said. Cristal just sighed and said, "Yeah I know next time I'm not saving you. Any ways you know how to talk in Russia"

"I know I just didn't want to." She said with a smile. Cristal had an anime vein popped on her head. She then turned to face her brother. He was starring at something." Miguel what are you looking at?"

"Huh? What? Oh this?" He asked. Cristal and Jasmin nodded. "This is a poster saying that there's going to be a tournament. The first one this summer." "Oh so for the beginning of Summer they're having this?" Jasmin asked.

"Yeah as well as a festival." Miguel added. "So a beyblade festival?" Cristal asked tilting her head to her side. "In other words yes." Miguel said with a sigh starring at his sister. "Oh let's join!" Jasmin exclaimed jumping up and down with her hands clasped together. "No. Remember why we're here" Cristal said firmly but not too firm. "Yeah I know for business" Jasmin said. She stopped jumping when Cristal said no. "Oh come on Cristal how bad could it be. We are beybladers aren't we?" Miguel said trying to convince her. He was doing the puppy eyes and pout along with Jasmin. Cristal couldn't say not to that. She sighed in defeat. "Fine," The two other teens jumped to hug Cristal. "Guys ...l...let g...go c...can't b...breathe." Cristal was turning pale to red to blue to purple. Jasmin and Miguel let go of Cristal and laughed sheepishly. "Let's go

we need to go walking all the way to the mansion. "Yeah" The other two teens replied.

They began walking. Cristal was thinking of her bit-beast, beyblade, and her life here in Russia. She was dozed off. She hit something hard with her head so she fell backwards. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was walking." She muttered sitting up and rubbing her for-head. Miguel and Jasmin came running up to Cristal. Cristal looked up to see the person she bumped into was handing her a hand. Behind him two other teens came running. They stopped right behind the boy. They stared at her with widen eyes.

"Cristal are you okay?" Miguel asked Cristal as she grabbed the boys hand and standing up. "Yeah" she said. "Man Cristal don't ever doze off like that." Jasmin said behind Miguel. "I know. I'm sorry for running in

to you but in this case walking in to you. So I'm sorry" Cristal said looking at the boy she ran in to. He had two toned hair. "its okay" He muttered loud in of for them to hear them. Tala and Melissa eyes widen even more in the sight of there old friends, but then a thought came into Kai's and Tala's head. _'I thought they were dead'_'

"Uh are you guys okay?" Miguel asked

"Yeah you guys seemed in deep thought" Jasmin said.

Tala shook it off, "Yeah we're sorry."

"Um I'm sorry to ask you this but have we met before?" Melissa asked

Cristal smiled, "I'm afraid not. By the way I'm Cristal" Kai, Tala and Melissa couldn't believe it. Their best friends don't remember them. _'I can't believe they don't remember us' _Kai, Tala, and Melissa thought.

Miguel smiled also "I'm Miguel"

Jasmin smiled too, "I'm Jasmin"

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Tala." The red head Russian said. "This is my sister Melissa" "Hi" She muttered trying to hide the pain. "And this is Kai" Tala pointed at the two toned hair boy. "Hi" He responded.

"Are you guys new here?" Melissa asked

Jasmin shook her head 'no' "No we used to live here but moved to the U.S."

Tala smiled, "Cool" Jasmin smiled back.

"Everything changed huh? Everything looked so small" Cristal whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked

"She means that we've been gone for 5 years and everything looks different especially a nightmare" Jasmin said the last part low but the others could still here her.

"Huh?" Melissa said. She was acting dumb she knew what they were talking about. _'Could they possibly remember the Abbey. Then could that mean there is still hope for them to remember us'_

"Nothing" Jasmin said

"Well, if you please excuse us we need to get home." Cristal said, "It was nice meeting you" She walked away.

"Bye" Jasmin said following Cristal.

"Sorry about all this. Anyways, bye it was nice meeting you three" Miguel turns around and starts running to catch up Cristal and Jasmin. "Hey wait up!! Cristal!! Jasmin!!" He called after them.

"I can't believe it was them" Tala said, "After all this years they come back"

"But they don't remember us" Melissa said. She felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. Tala turned to look at his sister. He walked to his sister and looked down at her he grabbed in an embrace.

Kai who was just standing there felt heartbroken. The one he trusted. The one he loved. The one that meant everything to him doesn't remember him. But now he has to remember he has someone new in

his life. Someone who loves him but he doesn't love.

"Come on we need to get back" Melissa said as she and her broke away. The older boys nodded a yes. The three began walking the opposite way that the others went.

Cristal somehow felt the same as Kai but she didn't know why. She felt happy seeing them and meeting them but somehow she felt heartbroken when she walked away from Kai but she ignored it. She

reminded herself she's here for one and only one reason to see the new Abbey. The new Abbey that kids could join and learn to beyblade. Not here to fall for the boy she just meet even if he looked familiar she won't fall for him. No.

* * *

**XxPrincess LunaxX: We made it to Russia**

**Hilary: Cool**

**XxPrincess know to find the guys**

**Hilary: That'll be easy**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: I know that. Max would be in the biggest candy factory**

**Hilary: Tyson and Daichi would be in a restaurant eating**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: And Ray would be with Kai and Tala**

**Hilary: Yup easy**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Yeah so know I guess the story will be different know**

**Hilary: How?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: There'll be a love triangle between Kai and Cristal**

**Hilary: And who's the girl?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (smirks) You'll see soon enough, Hilary**

**Hilary: (sweatdrops) Oh oh until next time. Don't forget to review please. **


End file.
